Rey's interrogation
by S Corsette
Summary: Phasma gives Rey a special interrogation. Contains Futanari May the fourth be with you!
1. Chapter 1

The straps were tight around Rey's arms and legs. The first order interrogation chair held her body straight and no matter how much she struggled she couldn't break free.

Finally after many attempts, Rey gave up and let her body go limp against the machine, waiting impatiently for her captor to arrive.

It was only a minute or so later that he did. The doors burst open and in stepped the Sith, Kybo Ren. He was a tall, lanky man wearing all black robes that included a cape, and covering his face was a mask that looked eerily similar to the one Darth Revan had.

As he walked in she could see that there was two more people following him in. Both were Stormtroopers, one in the normal white armour while the other was in a full silver version that included a black cape.

Kybo Ren, began to walk towards Rey. He came close to the chair before he spoke. "Tell me where the rebel base is located!" He screamed in a whiny pitch.

"No." Rey replied in a monotone voice.

"Well then…" Ren took off his mask revealing his face. "Then I'll make you talk!"

Kybo used his force powers on the girl. Digging into her mind, but Rey just bounced him back with her own force powers. She dug into his mind.

"You can't do that!" Ren tried to push back Rey's probing.

"You're a scared little boy, aren't you?" She asked as she finished look at Kybo Ren's past and feelings.

"No I'm not! I'm scary!" He whined.

"Yea… I'm sure."

Ren pouted then pulling out his lightsaber he began hitting random objects including the white armoured Stormtrooper. "I'm telling Master Snoke on you!"

He left throwing a tantrum, swinging his lightsaber around like a moron.

"I guess the interrogation is left up to me then." The silver Stormtrooper said as she closed and locked the door behind her. "I was hoping that would be the case."

She came up to the black haired woman and let her armoured hands roam over her.

Rey squirmed under the touch. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

The Stormtrooper gave a small, sinister laugh. "I'm going to interrogate you." She said. "And it's Captain Phasma. But soon, you will be calling my mistress."

Rey gritted her teeth. "Get your hands off me!"

Much to her surprise, Phasma did, but only to start removing her armour. The woman began with her gloves, taking them off slowly showing off her fair skin, afterwards she let her hands glide over her captive's body, making sure to linger at intimate places.

Rey tried to struggle against the unwanted feels but only got a sharp laugh from Phasma instead.

Phasma slipped her hand over Rey's covered breast and gave it a soft squeeze, feeling the softness under the fabric. Then her hand darted down between Rey's legs, quickly, catching the girl off-guard.

Rey took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the digits glide over her clothed sex. Phasma laughed in return. "Did you like that?" Rey face turned crimson from both embarrassment and anger.

Phasma removed her hands and began undressing again. This time removing her chest-plate, belt, and finally her crotch guard. Leaving her in nothing but her black sealed body glove, that was standard for Stormtroopers to wear underneath. She never took off her helmet or armoured leggings.

Before striping anymore, Phasma went to a small cabinet, attached to the wall in one side of the room. She punched in a number and, after a sharp beep, the door slid open and Phasma retrieved what she was after.

Coming back before Rey, Phasma showed the girl the syringes she held in her hand before placing them in the small tray next to the up-right bed.

"What are those?"

Phasma never replied right away, instead went back to striping. She undid her leggings and then removed the black undergarment, slowly.

Rey turned her head as the Stormtrooper's breasts popped out. Then the silver helmet trooper removed the last bit, revealing something dangling between her legs to the open. Rey however never saw it as she desperately tried to avert her gaze.

Then she felt something sting her arm, and she gasped at the pain. "What!?" She flung her head over to see what it was.

Phasma pushed in on the syringe, injecting all the contents into Rey's arm. "I just injected you with a very special medicine." She said as she pulled out the empty syringe and placed it on the tray.

Suddenly the sharp pain in her arm was overtaken by a rush of heat throughout her body. "W-What did you do?" Rey demanded as she felt her body heat up further, and her nipples begin to get hard.

"Like I said; A special medicine. To be more precise a powerful aphrodisiac."

"What?" Rey asked dumbfounded. But her body couldn't deny it, she felt horny, her pussy began to get slightly wet despite her attempts to calm herself.

"Now, look here." Rey looked down to where Phasma's hands were. Her eyes widened as she saw a huge cock on the woman.

"W-What the hell!?"

"Soon this will be deep inside you." Phasma said as she stroked her hard member.

Rey once more was desperately fighting against her restraints. "No, No, No, No!"

"You can't escape." Phasma put her hands on Rey's bust, playing with them through the clothes. "Nor can you deny your body what it wants."

Phasma then grabbed at Rey's clothes and began tearing them off her body. She exposed the desert-dwelling girl's breasts as Rey squirmed and struggled.

Phasma's hands went back on the offensive, groping the two beauties in a strong, yet gentle embrace. She roamed all over them, before her fingers wrapped around the pink nipples and she played with them.

Rey could feel her pussy drip as she was continuously molested.

"Do you like this?" Phasma asked as her attack on the tits never stopped or slowed.

"I-I don't!" Rey managed to spit back.

"Is that so?" Phasma dropped one hand down to the girl's crotch. She could feel the wetness even through the clothes. "Your body doesn't seem to agree with your mouth."

Rey gritted her teeth as she felt the abuser's fingers slick up and down her covered vagina.

"Let's get a better look at that, shall we?"

"No!" Rey shouted as her resistance returned once more.

"Resisting only turns me on more!" Phasma laughed as she grabbed at the edge of the girl's pants.

"No! Don't touch me! Get away!" But Rey was helpless against Phasma, the Stormtrooper was too powerful for the bound girl and her efforts to escape were just wasted energy. Something that Phasma enjoyed as she knew it would only help her break the young woman even faster.

With a single, strong motion, Phasma tore off Rey's pants, leaving hanging rags around her legs, and the girl's undergarment in full view. They were white cloths that seemed to be just wrapped around the intended area, and in the center was a large wet stain.

Rey tried to close her legs to at least keep some dignity but the ankle straps and Phasma's powerful hands kept them apart. The female Stormtrooper looked hungrily at the dampness between the scavenger's legs. "Now tell me the truth. Or I might have to use some more."

"Piss off!" Rey yelled.

Phasma grinned beneath her mask. "I was hoping you would say that." One hand went to Rey's crotch and began rubbing the wet cunt through the thin layer still left while the other went for another syringe.

Rey tried to resist it, but her body heated up and she felt her cunt drool from the other woman's hands. Her hips began, against her wishes, to push back against the fingers that ran over her covered wetness. Then she felt the syringe enter…

And Rey's body exploded in heat and pleasure. Her mind ran black as her pussy squirted its love juices through the cloth, hitting Phasma.

Rey had never experienced anything like that before. Being a naïve girl on a desert planet, just trying to get through each day, she never masturbated before and she certainly had never orgasmed. This new feeling was almost addicting in its sheer pleasure granting that Rey almost felt as if giving into the other woman just for a little more of that ultimate feeling wouldn't be so bad. But after her cool down, she pushed such thoughts out of her mind and hoped she would never think such things again.

"How did that feel?" Phasma asked. The woman brought a sticky hand to her crotch and rubbed Rey's juices up and down her erect member.

"I-It…I-It…" Rey was so out of breath and hot she couldn't talk straight.

"That's what I thought." Phasma laughed. "It felt so good you lost your mind for a minute there, didn't you?"

"N-No…" Rey managed to squeeze out.

"I'm surprised you still have this much of your sanity left after two injections. You are a tough one." Phasma gripped Rey's undergarments and tore them away.

Rey was so exhausted that as she went to protest all that came out was, "N-No…P-Please…" It was weak, barely audible, and had no force behind it. It only turned Phasma on even more.

Now Phasma got a good look at the younger girl's bare pussy. Rey never bothered to shave, so there was a fairly hairy bush around the area, not too much surprisingly but still strong.

The Captain ran her fingers through the strands of dark hair, then pressed her fingers to the girl's tight pussy.

Rey tried to will her body away from the dominating woman's hands but she couldn't, the exhaustion was only part of the reason. The other was a deep feeling of lust awakening within her. She didn't want to admit it but her body was longing for this woman's touch. When Phasma gently began to push a digit into her pussy, Rey let out a moan.

"So you do enjoy it, admit it." Phasma laughed. "Your wet cunt and cute moans only confirm it."

"N-No…" Rey managed to say, but the way her body reacted through her moans, betrayed her.

Phasma only let her finger brush against the woman's hymen as she wanted to save that for later, but for now she let her index finger enjoy the wet warmth inside the moaning girl's pussy.

"I think that's enough of that." Phasma said as she pulled her finger out. Rey didn't want to admit it but she was disappointed to have the intruding digit leave. And the groan that escaped her was the evidence that the Stormtrooper needed. "Oh, don't worry you little slut, It's only going to get better from now on."

Rey's eyes widened as she saw Phasma push her large cock against her virgin pussy opening. "W-Wait stop…" She begged.

"Don't say that. I know you want it you little slut." Phasma hissed as she grinded her dick against the girl's hairy, wet cunt. Her dick was greased in a mixture of pre-cum and Rey's girl juice, and she ran the head over the girl's erect clitoris, sending more pleasure cries echoing out from the innocent wastelander. "Admit it, tell me how much you truly want this!"

Rey grit her teeth as drool flowed out and down her chin. The intense pleasure that this woman was giving her was almost too much and she tried desperately to act against her body. Her mind screamed for cock but she wouldn't let Phasma hear her dirty thoughts. "F-Fuck Y-You!"

"Even with the drugs coursing through your body and my expert techniques you remain unbroken. You are a strong one. I haven't had a woman that has stayed onto her sanity for this long before." Phasma stopped for a brief moment to reach over and grab another syringe. "Third times the charm, right?"

"No!" Rey screamed she tried to get her body to move but it wouldn't listen to her, it was beyond the point of reason, her body wanted this to happen. "S-Stop…"

Phasma lined up her cock to Rey's pussy, and the syringe to the girl's arm. Then in one great motion she slammed herself fully inside and pressed down on the syringe, ripping Rey's virginity from her and pushing more of the drug deep inside her blood stream.

This moment of dual intrusion was so intense that Rey screamed as an overwhelming orgasm shot through her body. It was so pleasurable that for a brief moment Rey fell unconscious, her body stiffening in the powerfully, dominating soldier's arms.

It was only for a second that Rey's mind turned blank, then her eyes focused back on the scene at hand. Her feelings beginning to lessen, she could feel the hard intruder deep inside her, throbbing against her flesh as it nestled in the girl's wet warmth.

"Felt pretty good didn't it you slut?" Phasma asked, her body edging closer to Rey's own.

Rey wanted to spit foul words back at her but her mouth drooled too much and her lips felt numb. She only let saliva pour out in long strings down her chin.

"That's what I thought… It was so good that you can't even talk." Phasma pushed her body against Rey's. Flesh rubbed against flesh, breast against breast, nipple against nipple. "I'm going to start moving now."

Rey groaned as she felt the cock begin to push itself out of her cunt, the hard shaft escaping her warm cavern, then as Phasma almost had herself fully out, she slammed back in.

Rey orgasmed again, her body jerking with the futanari's motion. Her eyes widened and her tongue stuck out.

"Came again, did you?" Phasma taunted. She once again pulled back only to thrust back in harshly, then again and again. Each time increasing tempo until she had a steady rhythm going. "Feels good doesn't it, you cunt?"

Her body pushed beyond her limit and her mind scrambled from the intense pleasure, as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her, Rey felt at the edge of her sanity. She couldn't stop herself any longer, her hips pushed against the dominating Dickgirl.

"You are a slut." Phasma hissed, as she only increased her movements. "Admit it! Admit that you're a dirty, cum-starved whore!"

Rey didn't reply, she couldn't any more, her mind was behind that level. Another orgasm struck her like lightning making her tighten her vaginal muscles in a tight constrict around the intruding cock.

"I'm going to cum!" Phasma panted. "I'm going to cum inside! Take it! Take all of my cum, you dirty whore!"

Phasma's cock exploded, her cum gushing from her tip. The white goo flooded Rey's womb, making the scavenger scream in ecstasy, her mind gone off the edge, the last bit of sanity left in her was exterminated by the overwhelming orgasm that ripped through her body. Her head shot back, and her body arched, as a second load of baby-batter filled her insides.

Phasma continued to slam her hips into Rey, as she released wave after wave of sticky, white semen inside the broken woman, thrashing in pleasure beneath her.

The Futanari cum just wouldn't stop, Rey could feel her womb expand as Phasma emptied her balls inside.

Phasma watched with great pleasure as Rey's belly grew like a bubble from the sheer volume of seed that had been pumped in, and was stilling being unloaded.

Finally after a few shots, Phasma had emptied herself. The Futanari looked down at what she had caused, the blissful looking girl and the huge stomach that was full of her seed.

Phasma had not pulled herself out yet, she kept her semi-hard dick inside the pussy, making it act like a plug for the huge ocean of cum that wanted desperately to escape.

"How'd you like that?" Phasma asked.

"….L-Loved I-It…." Rey gasped.

"You loved being fucked like a dirty, filthy Whore, and being filled to the brim with cum?!"

"Yes! Yes, I loved it!"

"Not only did I steal your virginity but I probably just got you pregnant as well!" Phasma slapped the swollen belly. "But you loved that didn't you!?"

"Yes! I loved it when you raped me! I want to be impregnated by you on my first fuck!" Rey screamed.

Phasma laughed. "You're my dirty cumdumpster now, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm your Filthy cumdumpster!"

"Good." Phasma pulled out, her cock unleashing the load of sticky seed. All of the creamy, white cum that was cooped up, came rushing out like a dam breaking, staining Phasma and the ground. The feeling was too intense for Rey and she came again.

Phasma watched the flow and stroked her returning erection, until the waterfall of cum began to slow down. The Dickgirl enjoyed the scene immensely, her cock was now fully erect once again.

She went around to Rey's head, looking over the messy face. Saliva ran all over her chin and mouth, her neck too caught a lot. Her eyes were weary, glazed over, with tears streaking out. Her hair an absolute mess.

Phasma pushed her cock out to Rey's face. The interrogation chair kept Rey on her back and the dick hovering over her face. Phasma cock was still covered in thick cream from her heavy loads, as well as the waterfall of cum that coated it afterwards.

Some cum slipped off Phasma's cock and landed on Rey's face. "Do you know what I want you to do?"

Rey shook her head weakly.

"I want you to kiss it."

Rey eyes closed as she brought her pursed lips up to the cock, she kissed it deeply. Then brought her head back down and looked up at Phasma. "My fist kiss was with your cum covered cock." She breathed.

Phasma's cock strained as she heard that. "Kiss it more." She demanded.

Rey did so, she brought her face back up and pressed her lips onto the shaft. Then she began to lay small kisses wherever she could reach. Small touches of her lips hit all over the long shaft.

Then Rey let out her tongue. The pink organ danced over the erection's underside, picking up all the white goo that was left, and making it shimmer from her saliva.

"That's good." Phasma groaned as her hands ran all over her breasts, squeezing at her tits. "Now a little further down."

Phasma moved forward the slightest, so now her massive balls were directly over Rey's face. "Start licking."

Rey never hesitated. She pushed her lips onto the hanging fruit and began kissing it all over. Her tongue snaked out and began slurping them. Her tongue darted all over the sack and coated the thing in her drool, the she went back to kissing them.

Rey popped one into her mouth and sucked deeply on them. Then spitting it out, she pushed the other in and gave it a taste. She decided that she loved the taste.

Phasma was close to blowing her load as Rey continued the assault on her nuts and her hand was now a blur over her shaft. But she didn't want to cum like this. "Alright that's enough!" Phasma demanded. Rey backed off.

"I thought of something even better." Phasma said. She backed up until her cockhead was pointing directly at Rey's mouth. "Open wide, slut."

Rey did so and Phasma entered inside. Her cock began descending deeper into Rey's mouth, until it hit the girl's throat. "Now it's time to get serious. You ready whore?"

Rey was puzzled, but Phasma didn't really give her much time to wonder, as suddenly she slammed her hips as far as they could inside Rey's throat. Rey gagged as she felt the hard intruder penetrate her esophagus, and the massive balls slap against her face.

Phasma could see her cock's impression, the massive bulge in the innocent girl's throat. She watched as the bulge disappeared when she pulled back and then reappear when she thrusted back in.

"How do you like that?" Phasma laughed sadistically, as she sped up her hip movements. "How do you like being throat fucked, you dirty whore?"

Rey couldn't say anything, her drool was running out of her well-fucked mouth and down her face, catching in her nose and eyes when the huge balls slapped her.

Phasma grabbed onto Rey's breasts and squeezed them tightly in her palms, her hips continued at their pace, drilling faster and deeper into the girl's oral cavities.

"This is good!" Phasma grunted. "You throat is so fucking tight. I could fuck your dirty mouth all day."

Rey grunted and gagged in response.

"That's right you filthy slut! Take my fat cock, all of it!" Phasma gave a huge thrust and bottomed out, then she stayed there, her hips pressed against Rey's face and her cock forced into the girl's stomach.

Rey couldn't breathe, her eyes watered and she gagged on the massive meat. She grabbed Phasma's ass roughly as she felt her consciousness start to fade.

Luckily Phasma backed up and Rey could breathe through her nostrils once again, she took huge sniffs to try to calm her breathing once again. But it didn't last for long as Phasma once more thrusted all the way in and cut off Rey's air supplies.

The Futanari did this multiple times, each time leaving her hips pressed up for a few seconds, effectively chocking Rey, before coming back.

"Oh, fuck!" Phasma screamed after a few more thrusts. "I'm going to fucking cum! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Phasma's hips gave a final push deep inside, and then she began to cum. Her cream shot out directly into Rey's stomach, several more shots followed, flooding the girl. Phasma began to back up, the goo shooting out more with each movement she made, coating the entirety of Rey's throat with it, then the girl's mouth. Finally she pulled out and shot her last load over Rey's well fucked face.

Rey gagged on the thick substance in her esophagus. She coughed up much of the semen, letting it run down her already coated face. It mixed with her salty tears as they flowed constantly from her red, puffy eyes. Her hair was a layer of white.

"Swallow my pet." Phasma ordered as she covered Rey's mouth and nose. The girl squirmed as her breath was sealed away and she had to gag on the girl-cum that stuck to her throat.

Phasma watched with great delight as Rey struggled underneath her, her eyes popping out and her throat spazming as she tried to swallow everything that was clogging up her eating tube.

Finally Phasma released the helpless girl after she saw the eyes begin to fade. Rey gasped deeply for air, sucking as much into her as possible.

"Did you eat it all?" Phasma asked, her cock once again erect and her hand slipping up and down it.

"I-I did…" Rey managed to wheeze.

"Good. But I still want more." Phasma laughed as she began walking back down to Rey's bottom. "I think I'll take this hole again. What do you think?"

"No… Please I've had enough…"

"What was that?!" Phasma slapped the girl's tits hard, making Rey scream. "What the fuck did you just say?!"

"Please stop!"

Phasma slapped Rey again and again changing body parts each time. "When I want more, I get more! Is that understood whore!?"

"Yes… I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

Phasma calmed her hand. "Then tell me what you want?"

"I-I want you're cock!" Rey yelled. "P-Please mistress, fuck my filthy pussy with your huge Futanari cock!"

"That's better!" The Stormtrooper commander pressed her cockhead against the well abused pussy of Rey. Then with a sudden thrust, she was fully inside. There was no slow pacing this time. Just rough, fast fucking.

Rey couldn't help herself, despite being taken against her will for the second time, she moaned out in extreme pleasure with each trust against her cervix. Her moans soon turned into yells and she screamed in ecstasy.

"You're screaming so much! You really are a filthy slut aren't you!?" Phasma roared as she hammered away at the girl's inside, turning it into mush.

"Yes!" Rey screamed. "I love it! Please fuck me! Tear apart my insides with that thick cock!"

"I will!" Phasma grunted heavily as her balls smacked against the girl's butt in rapid repetition. Then she felt her cockhead push past the cervix and dig deep inside the girl's uterus. "Do you feel that? I just struck your womb!"

"Yes! It's so good! More! Destroy my dirty pussy! Dig deeper inside my womb!"

"I'm going to cum!" Phasma screamed as she felt her balls tighten once more.

"Yes! I'm going to cum too!" Rey screamed. "Fill me up!"

"No." Phasma replied as she suddenly pulled out.

"What!?"

Phasma pumped her huge cock in her hands. "I said no. Besides didn't you say you didn't want it anymore anyways?"

"B-But… more! Please more mistress! Fuck me! I'm begging you! I was so close!"

"I know. So was I-" Phasma came, her cock spazming as she shot wave after wave of cum onto Rey's sweaty, sticky body. "That felt good!"

"Please! Fuck me!" Rey begged, she tried to push her body against Phasma's now decreasing cock in a desperate attempt to get off.

Phasma let her finger run lightly over the poor girl's clitoris. "A moment ago you said you didn't want it."

"I was wrong! I love having you rape me! So please…"

"Alright I will." Phasma stroked her cock back to erection once more.

Rey's eyes light up. "Thank you-"

"But only if you tell me where the Resistance base is."

Rey's eyes fell. "I-I can't…"

"Then I guess you won't get that orgasm. What a shame." Phasma once more let her fingers dance all around Rey's clitoris, but never let the woman get off on it. She stopped right when Rey was about to orgasm, keeping the scavenger on edge.

"Please let me cum!"

"Only if you tell me!"

"I-I-" Rey was stuck. Her body begged for the denied orgasm, it wanted only to fulfill her lust. Yet some part of her mind wouldn't let her. The very small part that was still sane wouldn't let her betray her friends. "I can't…"

"What?" Phasma was baffled. The girl was submissive only a moment ago, yet she still had the willpower to disobey her. "You are very strong indeed. Any other woman would be beyond the point of reasoning by now."

"I won't betray them…" Rey said, a bit of force behind her words returning to her.

Phasma realised this, and made sure to stop it. She grabbed another syringe and stabbed it into Rey's arm before emptying its contents. "Try to resist this!"

Rey received her orgasm as the heat spread throughout her body once more. Her breath was stolen from her and her mind blanked out.

Phasma thrusted herself back inside and began fucking the girl through her intense orgasm pushing the scavenger beyond any normal person's limits. Her fingers darted to the pink nipples and she tugged and played with them increasing the pleasure.

Rey screamed as yet another orgasm ran through her. Her entire body was on fire and no matter how many orgasms she had, it wasn't enough. Her battered pussy begged for more.

And once again Phasma pulled out and threw her fingers on the small girl bud, rubbing and teasing it. "Now will you tell me!?"

Rey moaned through her tears. She tried to thrust her hips back but she couldn't, her body was still so hot, it needed this.

"Their…Ah…."

"Yes, go on." Phasma removed her hands, enjoying the sight of the helpless girl throwing her hips around. She pressed her member back the entrance.

"They are-"

Phasma teased the pussy with her thick cockhead. Rubbing it over the swollen cunt, and dipping it slightly in the entrance.

"There in the Illeenium system!" Rey shouted. "The planet D'Qar!"

"D'Qar huh?"

"YES! That's where they are! Now fuck me mistress! Hurry up and plow my filthy pussy with your big, fat girl-cock!"

"Yes good girls, deserve a reward!" Phasma then thrusted inside as deep as possible.

Rey roared as another devastating orgasm rippled through her, her mind final gone after betraying her friends. "More! More! Fuck me more!"

"You're a dirty whore!" Phasma taunted. "You just betrayed your friends to their deaths just to be fucked! You sold them out for an orgasm! Aren't you ashamed?!"

"No! I don't care about them anymore! I only care about your big cock!"

"Then be my pet forever! Besides you'll have nowhere to go now that the resistance is going to be eradicated."

"Yes! I'll stay with you mistress! Just don't stop fucking me!"

Phasma rammed back and forth inside Rey, the tight pussy constantly constricting as it went through orgasm after orgasm.

The Futanari dug her dick far enough to kiss the tip of womb, then she plunged deep inside it, fucking the uterus roughly.

Rey panted harshly as her mind fell away from her and her body convulsed after each orgasm. She gritted her teeth roughly and her eyes widened as she felt yet another ripple through her.

"I'm going to cum!" Phasma yelled. "I'm going to cum and flood your womb! I'm going to knock you up!"

"Yes please mistress! Cum inside me!"

Phasma did so. She pressed herself as far as she could before unleashing her torrent of cum. The loads of seed building up inside the girl's uterus.

Rey orgasmed one finally time, the most intense she's ever had. Her entire body spazmed as she fell unconscious from the raw pleasure.

Finally after another several loads of cum, Phasma was finished and she freed her penis from the tight cavern with a pop, the thick pool of white goo following her cock out.

"Now, wasn't that good my slave?" Phasma panted.

Rey never answered as her wide eyes were blank and her chest heaved rapidly.

"Oh, it felt so good that you fainted." She laughed. "It doesn't matter I got what I needed. The resistance will burn and everyone you knew will be dead. And you will live forever as my pet. I will fuck your hungry pussy whenever I want to and cum inside whenever the thought strikes me. I hope you're ready for your new life as my sex slave."

Phasma strutted past the uniformed soldiers of the first order star destroyer. Each one saluting as she passed them.

Spirits were high aboard that ship. And they should be. The resistance was gone, only a small pack remaining. But soon they would be wiped out as well.

Phasma came to her own personal chambers and after unlocking the heavily secured door, she entered.

Rey was waiting for her, completely naked. Her hair was down and in her pussy and ass were vibrating didoes. "You're back mistress!"

"Yes." Phasma replied as she bean ripping off her clothes. "And I killed more of the resistance. Not that you would care."

"Are you going to fuck me, mistress? I've been so good, waiting here for you. I'm ready, my dirty pussy is so wet right now."

Phasma slipped down on her bed, her erection swinging between her legs. "I just slaughtered a lot more resistance fighters, so I'm pretty tired."

"Don't worry, mistress, I'll do everything!" Rey took out the didoes and got on top of Phasma as the Futanari lid all the way down. And quickly Rey had thrusted herself fully on the huge cock.

Rey pounced up and down the humongous dick, her cunt making slopping sounds with each push. "Mistress, I love your cock!"

"Damn your pussy is tight." Phasma hissed as she grabbed the woman's waist. "Out of all the women I've raped in my interrogation, you have the best pussy!"

Rey's tongue stuck out as she increased her pace, skewering herself deeply, the cockhead kissing her womb each time she bottomed out.

"You know who I saw today?" Phasma asked.

Rey never answered as she was too busy fucking herself silly.

"FN-2187. Or as he called himself now, Finn."

"Who's that?" Rey grunted in reply.

Phasma laughed sadistically. "Nobody. Just someone I killed today. But you don't care do you?"

"No!" Rey screamed as her first orgasm of the night ripped through her. "I don't care about anything but your big, fat cock!"

"Filthy slut! You're begging your friend's murderer to fuck you! You really are nothing but a whore!"

"Yes! I'm nothing but a disgusting, filthy whore! Fuck me more and more mistress!"

"Of course! Because now you're nothing more than my slave!" Phasma gritted her teeth as she felt her balls tighten. "I'm going to cum! Take it all my filthy cumdump!"

"Yes! Give it to me!" Rey screamed as she felt the torrent unleash inside her womb, pushing her over the edge once more.

After a few minutes the two of them calmed down. "Thank-you mistress… but-"

"You want more? I know, so do I. Don't worry, you're new life as my sex slave is only beginning."

 **So here is my new story sorry it took me forever to get out a new one, but i hope you enjoy it anyways.**

 **And the first person to tell me his name is actually kylo not Kybo, gets thrown in the Rancor pit.**


	2. Rey's interrogation 2

Rey was tied to the torture chair. She didn't bother trying to break free and just looked around without a care.

Just then the door opened and a man dressed in black walked in trailed by three Stormtroopers, one in silver armour with a cape.

"Hello, prisoner!" The voice filtered man roared.

"Hey, fuckface." She replied.

"What was that?!" The man screamed as he flung his arms around like a spastic tard. "You can't talk to me like that! I'm the great Kybo-Ren!"

"Yea, whatever."

Kybo Ren took off his helmet. "I'm going to read your mind now, and then you'll fear me!" His high-pitched voice shouted.

Rey gave an hmmm… But otherwise didn't care.

"Pay attention to me!" He begged before trying to probe the girls mind.

He didn't last long before Rey turned it around and explored his mind. "You're really pathetic."

"Am I?!" Kybo Ren cried. "Or are you too overpowered!?"

"Probably a bit of both." She replied.

Kybo Ren's face turned bright red as he turned round and flipped on his lightsaber. He sliced through the two Stormtroopers. "Pretty Evil huh?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "Oh, wow, now there's less people to guard me. How scary."

That was it for Kybo Ren, he was defeated. He sobbed as he ran away.

Captain Phasma, the female Stormtrooper in the silver armour, was still trying to wrap her head around everything that happened.

"Alright, then." Rey said as she broke the restraints on the chair with ease. "Time for the last one."

Phasma pointed her gun at the prisoner. "Get down!"

"Hmm… No." Rey said as she used the force to take the gun and then crunch it up.

Phasma tried to turn around and run, but by then Rey was already at the terminal and had locked it.

"I don't think so." Rey said in her rape face as she started stalking towards the silver armoured woman.

"What are you doing?"

Rey grabbed the woman and threw her to the ground. "What does it look like?" She said. "I'm going to fuck you up as bad as Disney fucked up the star wars universe."

The threat brought Phasma to her feet immediately. "Hell no!" She tried throwing a punch but the overpowered Rey blocked it easily and landed her own fist into the silver armour. There was enough force behind it to break the armoured breastplate, revealing the black tight suit underneath.

Rey laughed as she began removing her own clothes. "Start stripping off that armour. Not all of it. Or else you won't really be Phasma anymore."

Phasma, fearing more punishment, removed her belt and crotch plate. She was left in her armoured legs, arms, helmet and the slim black suit that was always on underneath. "How much more do you want?"

"That's good." Rey was now completely naked except for the white cloths she used for underwear. "But…" The girl grabbed a blade from a nearby tray and then proceeded to cut up the black undersuit.

Phasma, on her knees, winced at the sound of it being cut, and her private parts being put on full display for the aggressive woman before her.

"Much better!" Rey admired the muscular, white skin of the woman underneath her. "You're really sexy, I don't know why you keep that nice body hidden underneath all that armour?"

"Shut up!" The angry voice growled. "Isn't this enough?!"

Rey laughed. "This is where the fun truly begins!" Rey removed her chest bindings, letting her boobs bounce out. Then she removed her finally piece and her giant cock flung free from its confines.

Phasma gasped and her eyes widened behind her helmet. She couldn't believe that this woman not only had a cock and balls, but also that the cock was the biggest she had ever seen in her life.

"What do you think?" Rey asked as she stepped closer, her big cock pressing against the helmet visor.

Phasma didn't know what to truly think, her mind went completely blank as she stared at the monster against her vison.

"So impressive you can't speak?" Rey laughed. "I get that a lot from women I've fucked!"

Finally Phasma's brain responded, and it had one thing on its mind: I am not taking that! Run!

The female Stormtrooper jumped up and began running to the door. Even though it was closed, she wasn't thinking clearly at the time and just needed to be away.

Rey laughed as she chased after Phasma. "There's nowhere to run, cunt!" She grabbed the half-naked woman and pulled her to the ground, on top of her.

"No! Stop!" Phasma pleaded. "Don't touch me!"

Rey didn't listen as she grabbed the helmet and pulled it up slightly until the other woman's lips were in the open. Then with a mighty thrust, shoved her cock inside.

Phasma gagged as the huge cock flew down her throat and choked her. She tried to move her arms but Rey had them pinned down above her head. Her legs kicked about uselessly.

Rey pulled back before shoving back in. Her waist pressing against the helmet, her balls slapping against the woman's chin. She loved the way spit was drooling out of Phasma's mouth and was all over her cock and the other woman's chin.

"How do you like this?!" Rey asked as she slammed over and over again into the helpless woman's mouth. "How do you like getting orally raped by your enemy?!"

Phasma only gagged in response as more saliva came out of her mouth and down her chin to land on her chest. She could barely breathe as the monster rammed itself down her esophagus.

Rey sped up her thrusts as she pounded away at the helpless soldier. "You certainly know how to use your mouth! And your throat is fucking tight!"

Phasma started to settle down as she realized the hopelessness of the situation, she stopped kicking and let the more dominate woman fuck her throat while she tried to get in small breaths.

She didn't try fighting back when Rey let go of the Stormtroopers arms and grabbed her head, using it to increase the force and range of her penetrating cock.

"Fuck…" Rey moaned. "This is fucking great! I wonder how many cocks you sucked before this?! Hey, slut!? How many?! I bet you suck off ever man in your squad!? You probably let any trooper in the army use you as a cum dumpster!?" Rey pulled her cock out completely, Phasma coughed as she regained her breath. "Huh come on answer me!? You a complete fucking cum-dump!?"

"No…" Phasma managed to breath. "I don't… I'm not…" She coughed out her answer.

Rey laughed. "Yea, right! A slut like you must have taken thousands of cocks by now!" she slapped her wet cock against Phasma's exposed cheek.

"No, I haven't ever…" The woman trailed off.

Rey laughed even harder. "Oh my gosh! You're a fucking virgin!? Big bad Phasma hasn't ever gotten laid before!? No wonder you're so fucking uptight. How about I fix that for you right now!?"

"What!? NO!" Phasma screamed.

Rey didn't listen as she dragged her cock down the full length of Phasma's struggling body. She had to use the force to once again restrain the muscular woman. Rey laughed as she rubbed her cock all over the woman's hard six-pack abs. Then she brought her cock down to the shaven pussy.

"Stop! Don't you fucking dare?!" Phasma's angry voice roared.

Rey grinned as she grabbed the helmet and put it back all the way down. "You're better like that." Then she began rubbing her cock head all over the tight pussy-lips.

"Please! No!" Phasma's voice changed from angry to desperate. "Please don't do it!"

Rey smiled as she rubbed her cock head up and down the pussy. "Are you really sure you don't want it? You're pussy is soaked."

"I don't…."

"Then why are so wet? Huh, slut? You fucking love this!" Then with a huge thrust she penetrated the woman fully.

"OHHHHHHH!" Phasma screamed as she felt the monster steal her virginity. There was no blood as Phasma had torn her hymen long ago in her training.

"Oh, fuck! This is fucking tight! Just what I would expect from a muscular virgin pussy!" Rey said as she enjoyed the feeling of the warm flesh wrapping around her buried penis.

Then with a groan, Rey pulled back her hips and slammed back into the wet cunt. Phasma gasped and Rey snickered. "You're enjoying this aren't you slut!"

Phasma tried shaking her head as the other woman began picking up her thrusting pace, but she could feel the start of something burning up in her. Pleasure.

Rey was going quite fast now, ramming with full speed and full power into the military girl's pussy. Phasma couldn't stop herself from moaning out loud as her body tingled with intense pleasure.

"I knew you felt good from this slut!" Rey taunted through groans. "Just admit it, you love the feeling of being raped by a giant cock!"

Rey gave one huge push and slammed her cock as far as possible. Phasma gave a huge cry as she felt the cockhead ram her cervix.

"Ahhh!" Phasma screamed as the assault on her deepest parts was continued. "No! Stop! I'm going to- Going to-"

"Going to what? Going to what, slut?"

"Going to break! You're going to break my pussy!"

"Good!" Rey screamed as she thrusted harder and faster. "Fucking break! You little cunt!"

"No! I'm-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cumming!" Phasma's body spasmed as she was taken through an intense climax.

Rey laughed as she continued fucking the shaking woman. She never let Phasma rest, her hips keeping up the strong pace as before.

Phasma kept shouting as she felt her mind go blank from the overwhelming pleasure, her pussy being pounded while she orgasmed.

Soon however Rey began to feel that familiar feeling in her balls. She was going to cum very soon. She grabbed Phasma's breasts as she shook her hips faster.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum you little bitch! I'm going to cum inside you and fill you with my semen!" Phasma only replied in moans and groans.

Rey slammed her hips one last time before unleashing her torrent of cum deep inside the other woman's womb!

Phasma had her second orgasm as Rey unloaded her sticky seed within her. She screamed as her pussy tightened around the hard dick and tried milking everything out of it!

Rey released quite a few shots inside Phasma, The woman's womb was overflowing with the amount of cum that was inside her. It began pouring out around the vagina entrance and covering the ground in white.

Rey grunted as she popped her hard member out of the pussy, the sticky seed squirting out with the pop.

"So how did you like your fist fuck?" Rey snickered.

Phasma tried regaining her breath. "F-Fuck you…" She barely managed to get out.

"What? Fuck? Again? Well alright if you insist." Rey flipped Phasma over to her front then pushed her ass up in the air. "That's a good view!"

Rey grabbed Phasma's hips as she lined her cock up with the cum drizzling cunt opening.

Then slammed back in. Phasma, who was glazed over from her previous fuck, snapped back to reality as she let out a scream from penetrated once more.

"Even sloppy seconds feels pretty good." Rey laughed as she began ramming her cock faster and rougher inside the stormtrooper's filled cunt.

Phasma screamed and panted as the hard erection of her enemy ravaged her insides and slammed into her cervix with each harsh thrust.

She felt humiliated and ashamed by being raped by a rebel scum, but she couldn't deny the new feelings that were taking control of her. She felt pleasure in her body. Every time the girl-cock pushed against her cervix or pulled itself out, there was an intense feeling of ecstasy.

She shouldn't be feeling like these, she was being taken against her will, forced to fuck a hated enemy, but that seemed to only increase the thrill of the situation. The humiliation increased the feelings of pleasure within and she felt her pussy tighten around the hard intruder, desperate to keep this new found feeling inside her.

"So are you feeling it yet, bitch?" Rey taunted.

Phasma didn't reply, but she knew the answer deep down. Yes, she was feeling it and she was loving it.

Without even noticing herself, Phasma began to slam her hips back against Rey's, wanting more of the hard cock to ravage her cunt and mess up her insides.

Rey noticed this and laughed. "So you do like it slut?!" She yelled as she slapped the woman's fat ass. "You enjoy getting raped by a woman you only met today?!"

Rey pushed even deeper inside as she leaned her body against the other's woman's back. Her breasts pressing against the muscular back, her hands moved away from the butt and went underneath Phasma. Rey grabbed the woman's breasts and squeezed them tightly as she continued to fuck her doggy style.

Phasma panted and moaned, screaming out as her pussy was destroyed by the massive dick of the woman behind her. She felt Rey's hands grabbing roughly at her breasts, squeezing them harshly. And it only made her more mad with lust.

"More…" Phasma whispered.

"What was that?" Rey replied as she bit softly on the woman's exposed neck. "Repeat that for me bitch."

"More…" Phasma replied in a small voice.

"I can't hear you bitch!" Rey screamed as she gave a huge thrust, knocking roughly at the abused cervix.

"More." Phasma replied firmer.

Rey suddenly pulled out. "I don't think you're feeling it at all. Maybe I should just stop."

Phasma was confused. She knew this should be a favourable outcome for her, to stop the other woman from raping her. But… "Why?"

"Because you're not feeling it. If you really were, you would beg for it!"

Phasma looked at the huge erection only inches away from her helmet, she knew she shouldn't. She was free now, but she needed it!

Phasma threw herself on her back, spread her legs as wide as she could, spread out her pussy lips and yelled as loud as she could. "Rape me! Please rape me and cum inside me! I'll be your bitch, you cum dump, anything you want, just keep fucking me please!"

Rey let out a laugh as she thrusted herself back into the muscular pussy. Phasma screamed in delight. "You should have just said that in the beginning!"

Rey pounded away at the pussy, shaking her hips and ramming her giant dick into the other woman's deepest Depths. Phasma threw her legs around Rey's back, her hands around the woman's hair, desperate to keep the woman deep inside her.

The two continued making sweaty, rough sex for long, pleasurable minutes. Phasma orgasming multiple times. Her tight pussy squeezing around the hard erection inside.

"I'm going to cum!" Rey screamed as she pumped even harder and faster. "You better take all of it, slut!"

"Yes, please!" Phasma roared. "Pease cum inside me! Flood my womb with your cum!"

"What if you get pregnant?" Rey laughed.

"I'll take it! I'll gladly carry your child! Please give me one! Impregnate me!"

"Alright! Here it comes bitch!" Rey shouted before her climax overtook her and she flooded Phasma's womb with her sticky seed.

Phasma came as well, her yells of ecstasy bouncing off the walls of the interrogation cell.

Rey unloaded her copious amount of sperm deep within Phasma. Phasma's womb began to fill with the gooey, white, semen. Her belly swelling with the amount.

Finally after a couple minutes of non-stop cumming, Rey began to slow down. Phasma' stomach, by this point, had gown quite big with the other woman's seed, looking like she was nine months pregnant. Rey pulled out, freeing her massive staff from the cum-filled cunt. It was like a damn that had just burst, large amounts of semen began pouring out her hole and onto the ground, coating it in a layer of white.

Rey laughed as she pressed down on the huge stomach, watching as the semen gushed out at the added pressure. Phasma enjoyed the feeling of emptying her womb of the large amounts of semen in such a rough way.

After Phasma's belly had decreased in size and the floor was covered in sticky goo, Rey took off Phasma's helmet enough to show the big lips. She shoved her cum and pussy-juice covered cock to the full lips and was immediately taken inside. Phamsa sucked her new mistress's slimy cock with great pleasure.

Nine months later and Phasma was once again sucking on Rey's huge, slimy, cock. She reached down and rubbed her pregnant belly. She was proud of the fact that her mistress had impregnate her and that she would produce the heir to Rey's new glorious empire.

After the fucking Nine months prior, the over-powered force-sensitive woman took control of star-killer base and made herself the new empress of the galaxy.

She ruled with an Iron fist, getting whatever she wanted, that included fresh whores from all different species from all over the universe. But she liked Phasma best, because it reminded her of her first steps to achieving power.

Rey petted Phasma's head as she would a dog. This delighted the slave and she slobbered and gagged on the thick cock even harder.

Both women were content in their new lives.


	3. Rose's Interrogation

**Rose's interrogation:**

The supremacy loomed ever closer to the helpless fleet of resistance starships.

Inside the giant ship, Rose Tico fell to her knees. She and her partner Finn had been captured while on a special mission with the resistance to destroy the hyper drive tracking thing (I don't remember what it was called, it was stupid).

"And what do we have here?" a feminine voice asked. "The traitor came back? And he brought a friend?"

"Phasma?" Finn asked. "I thought you were thrown in a garbage shoot and died?"

"I managed to escape."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know it was in the comics or something." Phasma replied. "The point is that I'm back. Just in time for your execution, Traitorous scum."

Then the silver armoured Stormtrooper turned to Rose. "But you… You're a bit cute, I think I may have use for you. Yes, you have two choices, come with me or die like your traitor friend."

"I refuse! I'm a resistance fighter like my big sister! And I'll die for the cause just like her!" Rose shouted.

"Your sister's not dead." Phasma said.

Rose's eyes widened. "What? Your lying, she died in the bomber! I saw it!"

"The bomber did explode but your sister lived with barely any ship left. We picked her up in our tractor beam and brought her in." Phasma explained.

"What, that can't be… Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

Rose nodded as she let herself be picked up by two Stormtrooper guards. She kept in line with them as she followed the cape of Phasma.

"Um… What about me?" Finn asked. "Do I get to come too?"

No Finn you're not in the story anymore.

Rose continued to follow her escorts through the massive ship. Finally after about a minute of walking, Phasma and her Stormtrooper guards stopped outside a door.

"In here is your sister." Phasma said with a small chuckle. "Go ahead open it up and go inside."

Rose nodded as she stepped forward. She took a deep breath and pushed the button on the side.

The door slide open and rose gasped in disbelief.

She did see her sister. Paige Tico was covered in cum, her hair sticky and matted with it. The woman was completely naked and surrounded by Futanari Stormtroopers, naked except for their helmets, boots and gloves. Their big cocks rubbing all over Paige's body. She had one Cock buried inside her cunt, another in her ass, she stroked two off, one in each hand.

Rose only got a few seconds glance at her older sister's face, before a new Futanari shoved her cock inside the woman's mouth and began to roughly face-fuck her.

"W-What?" Rose stared in disbelief. "Is that really? It can't be?"

"You wanted to meet your precious big sister, right? Then get in there and meet her!" Phasma laughed as she kicked Rose's bottom, making the woman stumble inside and fall to her knees.

"What's this?" A voice came from behind one of the helmets. "Is she going to be our new toy?"

Phasma laughed. "Yes, we just need to break her in."

Rose got up quickly. She tried running back through the door but was caught by the stormtrooper guards. She was thrown back down to the ground, her arms pinned.

Phasma casually walked over and closed the door, destroying Rose's last hope of escape. She was now completely at the group of imperial dickgirls mercy.

"Strip her." Phasma commanded.

The two guards laughed as they grabbed at the woman's clothes and began ripping it off. More and more bare skin was being revealed to their hungry eyes.

Rose's moderate sized breasts bounced free as her bra was ripped off her body. She screamed as she tried covering herself, but was unable to move her arms from the soldier's powerful grip.

There were shouts and whistles as the group of horny Futanari looked at the boobs with delight. Rose soon felt hands on her breasts. Multiple different women were having fun playing and toying with the Asian woman's boobs.

"Stop!" Rose begged. "Don't touch me! Stop it! No!"

All she got in response were laughs, mocking tones, and even rougher pulls and gropes on her boobs.

Rose's pants were pulled off next, leaving the girl in only her underwear. Her eyes widened as she felt hands around the clothing's rim. "No! Please no! Don't take it off! Please!"

The Futanari never listened as they quickly pulled down the girl's last piece of clothing, revealing her pussy to the hungry eyes.

While Rose protested, hands began to grope at her special spot. She could feel fingers running over her lips, spreading them and touching inside, fingers on her clitoris as they pulled and twisted it.

"No! Please stop!" Rose begged through tears.

"You're just like your sister." Phasma laughed. "She too begged us not to fuck her but look at her now!"

Rose's head was turned to look at her older sister.

Paige was lying on her back, her tongue leaning from her mouth as cum dripped from her pussy. "More!" The Asian woman begged. "More! Please use your cum dumpster even more! Fuck me and cover me in your precious cum! Treat me like the dirty worthless slut I am! Fuck me please!"

"Damn you're a thirsty slut!" A stormtrooper said as she flipped Paige around to be on her hands and knees. "Here you go, drink up!" The Futanari shoved her massive cock inside Paige and began fucking her doggystyle.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you for fucking my dirty pussy with your wonderful cock!"

"Do you want a meal to go with your drink?!" Another Stormtrooper woman asked as she got in front of Paige's face. She turned around and spread her ass cheeks. "Eat up girl, I just came back from training and haven't showered yet so it's nice and sweaty for you!"

Paige immediately shoved her face right in between the other woman's ass and began to lick, suck and eat out the asshole like it was her favorite treat. Paige's hands went down to the woman's hanging cock and while licking out her butthole, Paige stroked off the dickgirl.

"Thank you for letting me taste your delicious butt!" Paige said as she pulled her head back only for small seconds to speak before going back in to taste the back hole even more. "I love your dirty, sweaty asshole, it tastes so good!"

Rose couldn't believe her eyes or ears. She wanted it all to be nothing but a nightmare that she would wake up from soon. Her precious big sister that she looked up to was being fucked like a whore and was even licking out a stranger's asshole.

"No way! Paige! Big sis!" Rose called out.

Paige didn't seem to hear as her head never left from between the woman's butt.

"Now it's your turn to learn the lesson that your big sister learned." Phasma said as she came towards the struggling girl.

Rose noticed that Phasma had removed most of her clothes, all except her helmet boots and gloves like the other woman. Rose took in the sight of Phasma's massive and erect cock, one that dwarfed the already quite large cocks of the other futanari in the room.

"Why are there so many Futanari Stormtroopers?!" Rose asked.

"It's part of our new diversity hire." Phasma explained causally. "Now let's start training you."

The two Stormtrooper guards who were holding Rose down, pulled her up to a sitting position and then shoved her face up against Phasma's large cock. They rubbed her face all over the meaty shaft, pre-cum smearing all over the Asian girl.

Phasma pointed the giant sized dick at Rose's lips and tried forcing it inside the girl's mouth. But Rose pressed her lips tightly together and refused to open it.

"Open your slutty mouth and start sucking my cock!" Phasma demanded.

Rose looked up at her with defiance.

The two guards grabbed at Rose's face and forcibly opened her jaw.

Phasma gave a laugh as she pushed her cock inside. "And don't even think of biting or else your sister will be getting filled with blaster shots instead of semen. Understand?"

Rose understood. She could feel the thick cock push its way deeper inside her mouth. She tasted the sweaty dick on her tongue as it moved around her pink member.

Soon Rose felt it at the back of the throat, she gagged as the massive thing tried pushing down her esophagus. Phasma didn't care however and continued to push herself in with all her might.

Phasma's strong hands joined with the guard's on Rose's head, the other guards then let go and got up in order to start removing their armour for their turn. Their big Futanari cocks bobbing free.

Phasma pushed Rose towards her, many centimetres of her meaty cock was shoved down the Asian woman's throat.

Finally after lots of pushing, all of Phasma's massive cock was inside Rose's throat. The smaller woman's face was shoved up against Phasma's muscular waist as she gagged around the dick.

Phasma then began to push her hips back, the saliva covered cock making its way back out of the tight tunnel, before the women slammed herself towards Rose again.

All of the cock was forcibly shoved deep down Rose's throat once more and she gagged around the giant thing.

Phasma pulled back her hips, then slammed back in with rough force. Then she repeated the action, again, and again, each time building up more speed.

Soon the Stormtrooper had a heavy rhythm going as she skull fucked the woman.

"Damn your throat is tight." Phasma grunted. "It might be even tighter than your sisters was!"

Rose got angry at the mention of her sister in such a way. She tried to look as pissed off as she could but it was hard when your face was being slammed against someone's waist and you were choking on a fat cock.

"I like that look." Phasma laughed. "You trying to look so tough while you slobber all over my cock! Hahaha! Keep giving me that look, it turns me on! Oh, and remember no biting or its sister who will pay the price."

Phamsa continued to fuck the angry Asian woman. Her speed increased to even faster movements. Finally she couldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum!" Phasma groaned. "Make sure to drink every last bit of my semen, slut!"

With a shout of pure ecstasy, Phasma came. The woman slammed herself fully inside Rose. Her waist up against Rose's face, not letting the woman breath as massive amounts of sticky cum was fired down her throat.

Rose couldn't breathe, she tried moving her arms but the guards had them held back tightly. She could feel all the gooey seed being released directly into her stomach.

Finally when Rose felt just about ready to pass out, Phasma pulled back her hips and Rose's nostrils flared as they sucked in every breath of heavy, sex-filled air they could.

Phasma continued to fire more shots of her cum as she pulled her cock back. Then she pulled her cock out completely and let the last few ropes of cum land on Rose's face and hair.

Rose panted in deep breaths as she sat there, her face and hair a mess of white.

"Fuck that was good!" Phasma said. "But I'm not done yet!"

"What?" Rose managed to sputter through the cum.

"It's time to fuck your other mouth."

Rose's eyes widened in fear and she tried fighting the guards who had grabbed the girl once more. "No, not that!"

"Push her down." Phasma ordered.

The two guards did so, shoving Rose down on her back and spreading her legs wide.

"That's a nice looking pussy." Phasma said. "Looks damn tight too. Let me guess, you're a virgin?"

Rose didn't reply.

"The captain asked you a question, answer her!" One of the gaurds shouted as she shook Rose hard.

"Y-Yes." Rose said in a weak voice. "I'm still a virgin."

A roar of laughter came up from the surrounding Futanari.

"How about I fix that right now." Phasma said as she lined her massive cock up with Rose's pussy.

"No!" Rose begged. "Please no! Stop!" She fought hard against her captors but was unable to free herself.

"That's the way I like it. Keep begging girl, it only makes me harder!" Then Phasma pushed herself inside.

Rose felt her virginity being stolen from her. Her pussy stretching wide to fit the massive intruder penetrating her. She continued to beg. "Stop! Pull it out! No! Stop!"

Phasma ignored Rose's wails as she continued to shove centimeter after centimeter of her giant dick deep within rose.

"Damn! This is one tight cunt!" Phasma groaned in pleasure.

"Stop! Pull it out please!"

"Shut up!" One of the guards said. "You're starting to get on my nerves! Hold her!" The Futanari woman then got up, put her knees on either side of Rose's face and pushed her cock inside the girl's mouth.

Rose now had two huge cocks inside her. One deep within her pussy the other pushed down her throat.

"Fuck, you're right Phasma!" The guard said. "Her throat is damn tight!"

"Make sure I get a turn when you're done!" The other guard said as she stroked her thick cock.

Phasma grunted as she pushed in every centimeter of her humongous cock deep within Rose's snatch. She began to pull back out.

Rose felt the massive cock leave her pussy, but then she felt it slammed back in. She gave a shout around the cock as her deepest areas were hammered upon. Then she felt Phasma repeat the process, again and again. Each time her womb was pounded against it made her shake in a strange sense of pleasure.

The guard was also pounding away at Rose. Her hips went up and down as she skull fucked the woman. While the cock wasn't as big as Phasma's, Rose could still feel the big thing stretching out her throat.

"Oh fuck!" The guard shouted. "I don't think I'm going to last too much longer! I'm going to cum! Make sure you take every bit of my cum!"

Rose's eyes widened as she felt the Futanari on top of her unleash her liters of cum directly down her throat. Rose gagged as she tried to drink every bit of cum that was being fired down her throat. And like last time with Phasma, her air supply was cut off by the woman's waist and she tried desperately to get any oxygen.

Phasma groaned as Rose's pussy shivered around the thick cock due to the desperate movements of the Asian woman. She picked up her speed as she continued to pound away at Rose's womb.

The other Futanari woman pulled out as she finished unloading her sack of semen. Rose made sure to swallow every bit of the cum in her mouth before taking deep gulps of air. She didn't get much time however as the other Futanari guard had shoved her own cock down Rose's throat.

"Holy fuck!" The guard screamed. "I think you girls were right, this is fucking amazing! I think she might be better than her sister!"

Rose squirmed on the floor as her throat and cunt was being hammered. She felt something growing in her. Something she didn't want to admit. Pleasure.

Phasma grabbed roughly onto Rose's hips as she pounded away. Her cock slamming harshly on Rose's womb entrance.

Rose couldn't take much more. Her body shivered then shook as she came. Her cunt tightened around Phasma's massive cock. It was by far the best orgasm she ever had, much better than any of the times when she masturbated.

"Fuck, she's cuming?" A voice laughed out.

"Already?" Came another.

"She's such a fucking slut! Not even her sister came this quickly!" Still another chimed in.

Rose felt humiliation join her pleasure as she came around the two big cocks inside her.

Phasma wasn't going to be able to last as Rose's incredibly tight cunt, squeezed her cock like a fleshy vice grip. But it was the other guard who came first with a roar of ecstasy.

Rose's throat was once more filled with sticky cum. She swallowed as quickly as possible but more kept coming with each gulp. Once more her nose was covered in warm flesh and her breaths was hard to take.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum! Take all of it you slut!" Phasma roared. "Get pregnant, you filthy little whore!"

Phasma came, her cock firing out large amounts of the sticky substance directly inside Rose's womb. She flooded the baby chamber quickly with her rain of slimy seed and soon cum was squirted out from around the pussy lips and Phasma's huge cock.

Several more shots of cum was fired inside Rose before Phasma was finally finished. She pulled her cock out of Rose's pussy with a pop. A tidal wave of white goo followed the cock spraying outside and onto the ground in a puddle.

The guard also pulled her cock out of Rose's mouth leaving the woman gasping on the floor, covered in cum.

"Fuck!" Phasma groaned. "What a damn good pussy. Want to try?" She asked another Stormtrooper from the crowd.

"Fuck yea!" The futanari replied as she got down on her back on the floor, her big cock pointing straight up.

Rose was moved roughly back to her feet than over to the new Futanari woman. Lining the cum dripping cunt up with the large cock, Rose was pushed down onto it, making the girl penetrate herself on the fleshy pole.

"Mmmm…" The futanari groaned. "This is fucking nice! Damn tight still! Though I don't think that'll last too much longer once everyone has a go at her!"

"E-Everyone?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Phasma replied. "Every single Futanari here as well as many others who are on duty right now. Every single one of them is going to be using your holes from now on!"

"W-What?" Rose replied in a weak voice because it had gone hoarse from the shouting earlier as well as having two massive cocks rampage around inside it.

"Bend over." Phasma demanded. She pushed on Rose's back until the Asian woman was bent over on her hands and knees above the Futanari who still had her large cock planted deeply inside the girl.

"There is still one more hole for me to use." Phasma said as she pushed her cock gently against Rose's asshole.

Rose didn't protest, though she wanted to, her voice was too rough and she knew it would be pointless anyways at this point.

Though Rose did scream when Phasma roughly slammed herself deep within the girl's asshole.

The two Futanari women quickly brought up a pace, fucking the woman hard. When one was inside the other was pulling out, then when it slammed in the other pulled out.

"Here, your mouth is empty." Came a voice. Rose looked up and saw a Stormtrooper Futanari with dark skin and a big black cock. "How about you try some dark chocolate?"

The black Futanari shoved her cock deep down Rose's throat and started skull fucking the woman quickly and harshly.

Rose felt humiliated and degraded as the three cocks roughly hammered away at her three holes. She felt like a cheap whore as the strangers used her to fulfill their own perverse desires. But the worst part was that she felt pleasure. She was getting off on the rough fucking and humiliation and part of her longed for more of it.

"Fuck! This pussy is tight!" The woman fucking Rose's cunt hissed through her teeth. "This is fucking great! This slut is defiantly going to be a good stress reliever!"

"Yea!" The black Stormtrooper replied. "But we're going to need to train her more!"

Phasma slapped Rose's ass hard. "Don't worry, we'll turn her into a great whore."

The three Futanari laughed as they continued their rough assault on Rose's abused body.

Phasma slapped the ass again and again as she destroyed the woman's anus with her massive cock. Rose was unable to contain herself any more and she came again.

Rose's body shook as she had another intense orgasm, her pussy tightened around the other futanari's cock making the woman shout out in ecstasy.

"The slut is cuming again!" The one fucking Rose's mouth shouted out.

"What a filthy whore!" The one inside her pussy added.

"She loves It!" Phasma laughed. "She's nothing but a filthy, dirty, slut who loves being raped by lots of cocks!"

Several minutes of brutal fucking and humiliating speech passed before the Futanari fucking Rose's pussy screamed out. "Fuck I'm going to cum! Take all of my fucking cum you dirty slut!"

The futanari came, her cock shooting out her large amount of creamy seed deep within the already filled womb of Rose.

While she was cuming, Rose had another orgasm. Her eyes rolled back as her body shook and shivered with such unbelievable pleasure that she thought she was going to pass out.

The tightening of Rose's throat made the black Futanari also come. She slammed her hips up against Rose's face and held them there as she unloaded every bit of semen she had.

Finally Phasma also felt her balls tighten as she too went over the edge in an intense climax. She shot wave after wave of sticky goop directly into Rose's bowels, filling the anal cavity with white seed.

Phasma pulled out and released her last few shots of cum all over Rose's back and butt. Cum poured out of her ass in heavy flows.

"Who wants a turn with the slut now?" Phasma asked as the three Futanari Stormtrooper began moving away from Rose, leaving her at the mercy of the other Futanari in the room.

Many stepped forward, all wanting a turn at the new toy they received.

"Let's show her to her big sister." One of them said.

The other agreed and dragged Rose over towards where Paige was getting fucked doggystyle by another Futanari Stormtrooper.

"Here you go Rose. See her." Rose was pushed onto her hands and knees facing Paige.

Paige looked at Rose and for a moment there was nothing, but then suddenly her eyes lit up and she recognised the face of her baby sister. "Rose is that you?"

"Yea, Paige! It's me!" Rose replied through her weak voice.

"It's been-oh- so long-hmm- I'm glad you're-oh fuck yea- safe." Paige said through her moans as the Futanari woman behind her rammed deep inside her pussy.

"Hey, you just met your precious big sister, how about giving her a big old kiss?" A Stormtrooper joked.

"Yea. Show us a kiss!" Another added.

"But she's my-" Rose started but was drained out by the other women in the room who wanted to see the incestuous act.

"Come on, Rose." Paige said. "Let's kiss."

"But Paige-"

But Paige was already leaning forward, her lips out in a kissing position.

Rose didn't hold back as Paige put her lips over her own. The room was filled with the sounds of howls and whistling as they watched the two attractive sisters kiss each other.

Rose could feel her older sister's soft lips on her own and it made her feel odd, the sense of taboo mixing in with pleasure.

Paige opened her lips slightly and let her tongue snake out. It touched rose's lips and began to move around them before spreading them apart and making its way inside the younger woman's mouth. Rose put her own tongue out and the two kissed passionately.

Paige brought her hands up and took a hold of her sister as she continued to make out with the woman.

Rose gave a small shout into the kiss as she felt her pussy being penetrated. One of the Futanari was fucking her while she kissed her own older sister. The thought and feel of it was making her go wild with lust.

Paige broke the kiss in gasping breaths. "Feels good doesn't it?"

Rose didn't reply at first. She didn't want to admit it.

"Come on." Paige begged as she kissed Rose all over her face. "Tell your big sister the truth. Tell me how much you love it."

Rose couldn't deny it. "I love it!" She squealed. "I love kissing you big sis. And I love having cocks in my mouth, cunt, and ass! I'm turning into a slut!"

"Good girl." Paige replied. "I'm also a slut now too!" She went back to kissing her younger sister.

"How about you two kiss this instead." Another Futanari said as she shoved her cock in-between their lips.

The two sister immediately began slobbering all over the thick cock. Their lips and tongues meeting each other's as they kissed and licked the meaty pole.

The Futanari in Paige's pussy came with a roar, she flooded Paige's cunt and womb with loads of sticky cum before pulling out and covering the woman's back and ass in the warm goo.

As soon as she was done fucking Paige another was already there and ready to start fucking. This new one slammed her cock deep inside Paige's ass and began ramming it with all her might.

Paige moaned and groaned around the saliva covered cock as her ass was being destroyed by the thick dick. Every thrust into her ass made cum sprayed from her pussy.

Rose too groaned as she felt her womb entrance slammed against with intense and increased forced.

"Here start stroking." A new Futanari said as she pushed her cock into Rose's hand.

Rose did so, stroking off the cock as she slobbered all over the other one in front of her.

The one in Rose's pussy gave a shout as she came, her hot semen being unleashed in heavy amounts directly inside her womb.

Rose came again, her body violently shaking as she felt pleasure strike through her like lightning.

When the Futanari was finished blowing her load she too pulled out and another one took her place, immediately slamming inside and fucking Rose's cunt with all her strength and speed.

The Futanari who had her cock in between the two sisters, had grabbed onto their head and was now moving her hips, making her cock slide back and forth between the soft lips and tongue. She knew she was getting close and picked up her pace.

The Futanari gave a shout as she came her cock shooting out cum onto the ground. Rose and Paige both got tastes of it, before the Futanari woman pushed her cock into Paige's mouth and gave the woman a few shots of cum before switching over to Rose and letting her have a few loads as well.

"Make sure to share that now." The Futanari said.

Rose and Paige pushed their lips together and began kissing once more. They shared the large amounts of cum they had in their mouths as they kissed, swigging the cream back and forth between them until all of it was swallowed.

"Fuck this is so hot!" The Futanari in Paige's ass screamed. "Here I hope your ass is thirsty because I'm going to give it something to drink!"

"Yes! Please give my ass all of your cum! Flood my butt with all of your sticky goo!" Paige begged.

"Here you go whore!" The Futanari screamed as she came. She fired rope after sticky rope of fresh cum inside Paige's ass, flooding it completely and making tons of it spill out of the tight hole. The Futanari stayed inside the tight hole until every bit of her seed was shot and her cock was turning flaccid before she pulled it out and let the large river of cum leave the woman's abused butthole.

Just about then the one in Rose's pussy came as well and began flooding the already flooded womb with even more baby making cream.

"Are you thirsty too, girl?" Another Futanari asked Rose. "Would you like some cum too? I know, how about getting the cum from your big sister?"

"Yea, that sound like a hot idea!" Another agreed.

Rose was pushed to the ground, the cock in her pussy taken out as cum poured out, she was flipped around so she was on her back. She looked up and straight into Paige's bottom.

One of the Futanari had picked up the older sister and was holding her above Rose's head, so her cum dripping butthole was only centimetres away from The younger sister's mouth.

"Open up and have a drink!" A voice sneered.

Rose did so, the cum dripping from her older sister's asshole feel into her mouth and she tasted it and then swallowed.

"She's actually drinking it! That fucking slut!"

"This is fucking hot!"

"Hey how about giving it a kiss and drinking it from the source?"

Rose pushed her head right in between her older sister's butt and gave the asshole a big kiss, she tasted the cum that lingered on her lips. Then she began to suck on the hole, getting all the semen out of the dirty place.

"Hey, big sis, don't you want a taste as well?" The Futanari that held her asked. "Then go and get some!"

Paige was pushed down so her face went right in between Rose's legs and on her cum dripping cunt. Immediately Paige began to kiss and lick her younger sister's pussy and taste all the cum that came from it.

The two girls were in a sixty-nine, Rose eating out her older sister's ass, while Paige licked out her younger sister's pussy. The Futanari in the room stroked their big cocks as they watched the incestuous scene.

"Fuck! I can't stand it!" A futanari screamed out. "I need to fuck something!" She went over to the two girls, getting on her knees she lined her cock up with Rose's cunt and slammed it inside.

Paige continued to lick at her sister's spot even as the Futanari hammered away at it.

"Me too!" Another Futanari came over to Paige's backside and pushed her cock inside the woman's ass.

Another came up behind the one in Paige's ass and with some awkward moving she managed to shove her cock inside Paige's pussy.

Rose this time started to lick at her older sister's pussy, as well as the new Futanari's balls that swung with each thrust.

The three Futanari fucked like wild animals. Their thick cocks destroying the tight holes, while the girls below licked and sucked on anything they could find.

"I'm going to cum little sis!" Paige shouted.

"Me too!" Rose replied.

"Together! Let's come together, Rose!"

Paige and Rose held hands as they came together in a screeching orgasm, the Futanari groaned in lust as their cocks were squeezed by the girls tight love canals but never lost their speedy and harsh rhythm.

The lustful orgy lasted for several minutes before the Futanari fucking the two girls began to climax. Paige's ass and pussy was flooded with cum as the two dickgirls released their slimy seed. Rose's cunt was also filled with the same sticky substance.

As the three Futanari pulled out, a familiar voice came out. "Pick them up, I want another go at them."

It was Phasma and the Stormtroopers under her command were quick to follow her orders. They brought the sisters up to their feet.

Phasma was sitting down on a chair, her cock was erect and sticking up. "Bring them over."

Rose and Paige were brought before Phasma. "Now lower the older sister onto my cock."

Paige was pushed onto Phasma's lap. The massive cock penetrated the woman's hole easily as their body slide against the others and their boobs mashed together.

Phasma began gyrating her hips, pushing her cock back and forth inside the tight, wet, cunt. "And now for you." She said to Rose. Phasma spread her legs and put her feet up on the chair while still fucking the older girl. Her butt now stuck out over the edge of the chair, while keeping one hand on Paige's fat ass, the other pointed to her anus. "Start licking."

Rose fell to her knees and crawled up to Phasma. She looked at the tiny hole and thought it looked tasty. She pushed her face in between Phasma's cheeks, her nose pressed up against the asshole and she took deep sniffs of the dirty place. She thought it smelled wonderful and she took more long sniffs of it.

Then she kissed the butthole, Rose's soft lips covering the anus. She brought her lips back only to plant them somewhere else on Phasma's bottom. Rose began kissing all over Phasma's ass, covering every inch of it in kisses.

Rose put her lips back over the hole and this time let her tongue come out and inside the tight backdoor. Rose licked all around and inside the asshole. As she did so her hands went to her pussy and she masturbated.

"Good girl." Phasma cooed as she grabbed Rose's hair in her hand and rubbed the face all over her ass. Suddenly she roughly pulled Rose back. "Now tell me what you are! I want to hear what a slut you are from your own lips!"

"I'm a slut! I'm a broken whore who worships strangers Cocks, pussies, and assholes! I can't live without them! I'm a filthy, dirty, slut!" Rose shouted.

"Good girl." Phasma groaned as she slammed Rose's face back into her ass, to which the woman immediately resumed her sloppy rim job. "I guess both sisters are sluts, huh?"

"Yes!" Paige screamed as her cunt was being hammered by Phasma's massive dick. "I'm nothing but a dirty slut too! I love cocks, and assholes and I love being covered and filled with lots of sticky cum!"

"You love cum, huh slut?" Phasma asked as she increased her speed. "Then do you want me to cum inside you again?"

"Yes! Please cum inside me! I want you're cum!"

"Really, even if you get pregnant with my baby?"

"Yes! I want your baby! I want to be knocked up by you! I want to be impregnated by every single Futanari here and deliver all of their babies!" Paige begged.

"Then take my cum, slut!" Phasma roared as she came once more. Her cum fired out of her cock in massive waves of sticky semen, flooding Paige's cunt and womb with the fertile seed.

Paige came as well, her body shaking and her pussy tightening as she squirted out love juices, soaking Phasma with it.

Rose could feel Phasma cuming, the asshole tightened around her tongue. At the same time she put herself over the edge and she climaxed as well. She screamed into the ass in pleasure, as her love juices spilled onto the floor.

Phasma pulled out of Paige's cunt and sprayed her last few shots of cum all over Rose's ace and hair. Rose opened her mouth in order to catch as much of the falling sperm as she could. Then when Phasma had fired her last, Rose gulped down the puddle of cum in her mouth.

Paige slithered to the floor exhausted from all the fucking. Phasma got up and began leaving. "I'm going to sleep for a bit before we're called into battle, you girls have fun using your new toys.

As soon as she said that there was a mad rush from the group of Futanari in the room. They pounced upon the two Asian women and began shoving their cocks in every hole and fucking them wildly.

A cock was put in their pussies, asses, and mouths, pressed between their breasts, and even put in their hands. The two sisters were surrounded by Futanari cocks and were constantly fucked over and over.

Once one Futanari was done a new one took her place and continued fucking the girls. The orgy kept going and going never stopping as some left the room but even more piled in.

Rose and Paige were lost in sea of lust and cum.

 **Nine months later.**

"Should we really be fucking them when they are like this?" One of the Futanari Stormtroopers asked Phasma.

Phasma looked at Paige and Rose. Both Asian women were heavily pregnant, their bellies sticking out from the child that rested within. Rose's seemed bigger so it was likely that she was carrying twins.

But even with that the Futanari gangbang never stopped. A cock was stuffed inside every single hole the girls had.

"They're fine." Phamsa replied. "If you don't want to fuck them you can just leave."

"I didn't say that…" The Futanari eagerly moved forward when she noticed the one inside Paige's ass pull out her cock, making cum pour out. The Futanari Stormtrooper quickly inserted herself and began shaking her hips.

Phasma herself moved forward as the one who had been fucking Rose's pussy pulled out of the cum dripping mess that was the Asian woman's cunt.

Phasma pushed her cock towards Rose's cunt but didn't insert it. "Now tell me what you want slut."

Rose spat out the cock in her mouth and answered Phasma. "I want your big, fat, cock inside my abuse, pregnant pussy! Fuck me like the dirty whore I am! And give me all of your wonderful cum deep inside my womb, give my growing babies some nice cream to drink!"

Phasma slammed herself in and began to roughly fuck her. "You fucking slut! Want to drown your babies in lots of women's semen? You're one fucked up whore!"

Rose never replied as the cock was shoved back into her mouth.

And so both Paige and Rose lived the rest of their lives inside the supremacy as nothing but Cum-dumpsters for Futanari. They were fucked endlessly and knocked up countless times, their babies taken away to be raised as new first order Stormtroopers. And they were content in their sex filled lives.

 **Author's notes: The last Jedi may have been a terrible film that destroyed the star wars mythos and completely ruined Luke's character while subjecting us to terrible side plots about a bitchy commander and whatever the hell Rose and Finn were doing, but I can make porn of it so I guess that's something. If you want good continuations to the star wars saga check out the expanded universe, especially The Thrawn trilogy or the Jedi academy trilogy.**


End file.
